Freed, no longer infatuated
by TheWayThatIDo
Summary: What happens when Anakins training decieves him? Is he losing his touch or is there a greater force disturbing him? What happens when Anakin forgets someone he once loved?


Title - Freed, no longer infatuated  
Author - bmwgurl17  
Characters - Anakin, Natasha(My own character), Obi-Wan, characters from AOTC   
Genre - Secret Romance,mystery  
Timeframe - a week or two before AOTC  
Keywords - AU,light Anakin(not selfish or cocky)   
Summary - What happens when Anakins training decieves him? Is he losing his touch or is there a greater force disturbing him? What happens when Anakin forgets someone he once loved?

This is my second try at this story. I have given the story a new name so hopefully it will bring more sucess.

**Lower levels of Coruscant **  
Anakin walked down a long alleyway. Over head he could hear vehicles _zoom _and _vroom_ to their destinations. It was only a couple of hours before dark and Anakin knew he had no business in downtown Coruscant at night. But, wait. Why not? He was Anakin Skywalker. The soon to be a Jedi Knight. Jedi's are meant to be brave and calm in serious situations.. After a few more missions Obi-wan would realize his padawans skill and would finally treat him as an equal. Anakin knew his power was just as good or only a step behind Obi-wan's. Unfortunately, he was the only one who saw it.

Anakin almost smirked as he switched from a steady walk to a swift jog. He was beginning to feel a pinch of confidence _That's right! I am almost a Jedi Knight. I have been in worse cases than this! I could cut down any enemy who presented himself._

Though Anakin was strong, he still had several lessons to learn before becoming a Knight. One of the lessons he would have to learn was patience. Earlier, he and Obi-wan had spoken to some strange aliens about illegal matters at the Bufon Taire bar. Anakin had been so furious with the aliens lack of information that he had began to fiddle with his comlink. Alas, he had forgotten to pick it up from one of the bar stools when he and Obi-wan departed. 

As Anakin evoked his forgetfulness, he became angry with himself all over again. The whole day he had been trying to obtain a plan that would get him back to the lower levels of Coruscant and back before Obi-wan noticed. He eventually decided to just make a run for it while Obi-wan spoke to one of the Masters back at the temple. _Urgh! That was a stupid idea. Its not like he isn't going to notice...Grgh...Well I had to do something. He would have been furious and in return I would have gotten spiteful long speech. No! This was what I had to do._

Through Anakin's self adoration and then self-scolding, he only was half aware of his surroundings. Though his mind was only occupied for a minute, it was enough. Heavy steel hit the back of Anakin's head. His head propelled forward,landing on the pavement and his teeth pressed down upon each other. Anakin's eyes felt as if they were about to bulge from there sockets as they began to water. A sick dizziness ripped through his head and stretched down to his toes. His head clunked on the cement ground, his hands spread out beside him. He heard a shuffling but it was almost in slow motion making it hard to determine how many there were. Hands grasped him tightly and he could tell that his adversary was wearing gloves. Leather maybe? Who ever this person or people were, they were quite burly because with one heave they had thrown Anakin's lean body into the air so that he would land on his back. CLUMMMBPCK! His back hit the pavement. HARD. 

"Urruhhh" Anakin only let a small noise escape his lips. Before he was able to move, a set of hands frantically tied his hands and then tightly covered his eyes with a cloth. Anakin struggled to stand but his head was causing him too much pain. Finally, his feet were tied. Anakin was only able to slightkys rock back and forth. 

"Shh. Shhh. Careful their Mssssttttrrr.Jedi." Someone had whispered in his ear. Anakin was sure that this was a male voice. And the accent definitely sounded off world. He felt a presence on the other side of him. The force whispered a warning that there were several other forms standing not too far away. The one who had spoken in his hear spoke again.

"Sliink! Get ova here." This time Anakin was able to find out a little bit more about his enemy. Rather than making an alien like clicking noise when he talked, he used slang. Being able to change his voice like that meant that this guy was a master of languages. He had the talent to join in with any type of conversation when necessary. That would only make it harder for Anakin to later identify him.

Not before long, Anakin felt the presence of another being. Anakin didn't even have to guess. He knew this Sliink was a human. The way his feet nervously tapped the ground next to Anakin's head made it obvious that Sliink was young. There was a moment of silence and Anakin could tell that the men were passing soundless messages. At this point Anakin wanted to give these scum's a piece of his mind, but he knew speaking would only make the situation worse. He took confident little breaths and then not a second later he felt a blockage of air. Anakin began breathing rapidly now. What happened?

It just so happens that a knapsack had been yanked over his head. It was dark and Anakin began to panic. He only had time for one last thought. _Doesn't Obi-wan have the Comlink? I think I remember him taking it away from me while we were in the bar! I CANT BELIEVE THI— _His thoughts ceased and everything went black. Anakin Skywalker was knocked out cold.


End file.
